1. Field
The following description relates to a sensing apparatus using a plurality of Hall sensors and an apparatus using the sensing apparatus thereof. For example, the sensing apparatus is capable of identifying a relative position of a body which comprises an additional magnetic module by using sensing data of a sensor unit where the plurality of Hall sensors are arranged in a 3 dimensional structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a folding mobile terminal, such as a flip or a cover or a folder type terminal, is configured to connect a channel or operate a lamp of a display module by means of detecting an opening and closing of the cover and controlling a terminal in response. A folding mobile terminal is usually divided into first and second structures and refers to a terminal in which two structures are connected to each other, and the structures are opened or closed (hereinafter “folding mobile terminal”). That is, when a user opens a cover upon receipt of a message or call, a channel is connected; when a user closes a cover, a channel is disconnected. Further, when the user opens a cover, a lamp of the terminal is powered; thus, the user may easily see the display module.
In the above-mentioned terminal, typically, a reed switch made of a magnetic substance having a permanent magnet and elasticity is used to detect an opening and closing of the cover. Further, in various terminal models, by variably amplifying a voltage which is output at a Hall sensor, being of a right shape and size according to the terminal model, sensitivity of a switch is controllable without changing a magnet of the Hall switch or coordinating a distance between the magnet and the magnetic substance.
Typically, only one Hall sensor is used to detect whether the folding mobile terminal is opened or closed. The opening or closing of the folding mobile terminal is identified by judging whether a sensor value obtained by the one sensor is greater than a certain value. That is, the conventional sensing system only detects a magnitude of magnetic force from the magnet. Further, the conventional system operates dichotomously in accordance with the magnitude of the detected value.
In addition, a relative distance between the Hall sensor and the magnet is typically only detected through the one Hall sensor. Also, a relative position of the magnet to a body having the Hall sensor is typically undetectable. Thus, an opening or a closing of the terminal could be misjudged.